Considerable interest has been generated in recent years in the development of multi-element thermoluminescent dosimeters and the associated dose calculation algorithms, especially as applied to large scale routine personnel dosimetry. Many facilities must comply with accreditation programs such as the Department of Energy Laboratory Accreditation Program (DOELAP), or the National Voluntary Accreditation Program (NVIP). Prior dosimeters and associated algorithms have experienced difficulties in meeting the criteria set for low energy photons or mixtures of low energy photons with beta particles and/or neutrons.